Terminator The Resistance Fighters Chronicles Wiki
Welcome to the Terminator The Resistance Fighters Chronicles Wiki Welcome to the Resistance Fighters Chronicles - wiki. This site allows you to explore the world of the fan created script format series which run after Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. Our series has been compiled, adjusted, and modified from many ideas around the world. You may find something different and similar to some stories you might know or you might read or you might write them yourselves. The series runs mainly on the chronicles of the mighty heroic resistance fighters including John, Sarah, Cameron, Reese brothers, Allison, and so on. The Resistance Fighters Chronicles - wiki is a free to edit site. We invite anyone to contribute to the site to help out. Help us, help resistance. Read our fan-made products, read the future. Enjoy the Site. Note: This site contains spoliers from the series, be careful when viewing the site if you haven't read the series yet. Email us: terminator.fanmade.season3@gmail.com 3rd Season PDF complete book: http://www.mediafire.com/?v629m56ckiys5uk 4th Season PDF complete book: http://www.mediafire.com/?th3qt98v4c9tih4 TRFC Navigation Terminator : The Resistance Fighters Chronicles Season: - Fan-made Season 3 . - Fan-made Season 4 .- Characters: '-John Connor -Sarah Connor -Cameron Phillips/Connor -Warapop Pichitchai -Allison Young/Pichitchai' '- John Henry - Emma Akagi - Jack Van Meter - Catherine Weaver - Skynet - Lampage Moore ' - James Ellison - Matt Murch - Semina Cruel - Gen. Anongsak Pichitchai - Prof. Dr. Maniduang Pichitchai - Gen. Justin Perry - Dr. Felicia Burnett M.D. - Dr. Mary Buhai PH.D. - FBI Agent Albert Auldridge - Ftr. Armando Bonilla - Derek Reese - Kyle Reese - Martin Bedell - Jesse Flores - Danny Dyson - Terissa Dyson - Patrick Wyman - Savannah Weaver - Maj. Gen. Edword Sanctum Welcome to the Terminator The Across Time Chronicles Wiki Welcome to the across times chronicles - wiki. This site allows you to explore the world of the fan created script format series which run after Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles and Terminator The Resistance Fighters Chronicles. Our series has been compiled, adjusted, and modified from many ideas around the world. You may find something different and similar to some stories you might know or you might read or you might write them yourselves. The series runs mainly on the chronicles of the mighty heroic resistance fighters including John Connor, Sarah Connor, Cameron Connor, Kyle Reese, Allison Pichitchai, Warapop Pichitchai(Stefan aka E. Boykins), Nevlin Glau, Catherine Weaver, John Henry, Emma Henry(aka Lucy Ann), Savannah Wyman, Patrick Wyman and so on. The Across Time Chronicles - wiki is a free to edit site. We invite anyone to contribute to the site to help out. Help us, help resistance. Read our fan-made products, read the future. Enjoy the Site. Note: This site contains spoliers from the series, be careful when viewing the site if you haven't read the series yet. Email us: terminator.fanmade.season3@gmail.com ***The fan made series of The Across Time Chronicles will be available on one day before Mayan predicted Judgement Day(20 December 2012)*** TATC Navigation Terminator : The Across Time Chronicles Season: - Fanmade season 5 . - Characters: - John Connor - Cameron Connor - Sarah Connor - Kyle Reese - Warapop Pichitchai (Stefan aka E. Boykins) - Allison Pichitchai - Nevlin Glau - John Henry - Emma "Lucy Ann" Henry - Savannah Wyman - Patrick Wyman - Dr. Felicia Burnett M.D. - Matt Murch - Semina Murch - Oliver Weaver - Sittipong Pichitchai (Sam) - The T-2000 - Jirachaya Pichitchai (Orwell) - Jesse Flores - Kitty Flores - Jupiter Godon - Stefan Jr. - Maggie Moon Siam Lady : Avenger Lady Rise Siam Lady : Avenger Lady Rise is a fan fiction running after and also cross over stories including Rahat Logan aka "Hell Code"(2008, Thai TV play), Terminator : The Across Time Chronicles(fan fiction), Red Eagle (2010, Thai film), Nak Su Phan Khao Niaw aka "The Ultimate Fighter"(or "The Sticky Rice Fighter", 2009 Thai TV play) and some other shows and fictions written by Thais. Versions: - Short story(Allison's POV only). - Novel. - Screenplay Characters: - Allison Pichitchai/Lady Siam - Warapop Pichitchai/E. Boykins - Sittipong Pichitchai - Jirachaya Pichitchai - Nevlin Glau - Police Captain Duang-gaaw Egprat - Mr. Magnum - General Anongsak Pichitchai/General Thailand - Police Lieutenant Colonel Wichai Kraiwut Hackeyes : The Agent of TAFFE Hackeyes : The Agent of TAFFE is a short story telling about the new alias of Sattra Prasobchoke or Dan who will be supposed to be one of Thai heroes in Siam Avengers. It had been written in only Thai by Stefan1994 then was canceled. But the story is still one of plot in Siam Avengers, so some scenes about Hackeyes will be inserted into the story of Siam Avengers . Siam Avengers : The War from the previous Future Siam Avengers : The War from the previous Future is a fan fiction running after and also cross over stories including Lady Siam : Avenger Lady Rise (fan fiction), Rahat Logan aka "Hell Code"(2008, Thai TV play), Terminator : The Across Time Chronicles(fan fiction), Red Eagle (2010, Thai film), Nak Su Phan Khao Niaw aka "The Ultimate Fighter"(or "The Sticky Rice Fighter", 2009 Thai TV play), Mercury Man(2006, Thai film), and some other shows and fictions written by Thais. Versions: - Novel(Thai only) - Screenplay(English only) Main Characters: - General Anongsak Pichitchai/General Thailand - Allison Pichitchai/Lady Siam - Warapop Pichitchai/E. Boykins - Sattra Prasobchoke/Hackeyes - Rome Rittigrai/Red Eagle - Seur/Sticky Rice Fighter - Chan/Mercury Man - Previous Future Glimp - Jupiter Godon - Emma Akagi Latest activity Category:Browse